Luigi and Daisy's Journey of Love And Sadness
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: When Luigi Met Daisy, He Knew in his heart that he loves her. The Same was for Daisy. But Will they Confess their true love? COMPLETE! R&R!
1. The Sarassaland Ball

Hey. BlueYoshisaurus564 here. This is the beginning of my 2nd story. Enjoy the Ride!

Nope. I don't own them. Nintendo does.

Luigi and Daisy's Journey of Love and Sadness, Part I: The Ball.

(A year has passed since Mario defeated Tatanga, the mysterious space alien and rescued Daisy. She invited Mario to the ball. She knew that he had a brother so she invited Luigi as well. She loved him secretly. It was the same for Luigi. Her hair was as long as Peach's hair, but she hated it. She also had to be with a Mario Brother, meaning Luigi. She even invited Toad, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Toadette, Boo[Boo betrayed Bowser and fled to the Mushroom Kingdom to seek refuge from Bowser and Bowser Jr.], and Birdo to the ball. Then, Daisy had tears in her eyes when the ball was threatened to end by Bowser and his Koopalings. His son Bowser Jr. came with him. [If you're wondering why he's even here is because it is the present and there was a big party going on at Daisy's place, and Bowser and his 8 children, preferably Bowser Jr. were going to crash the ball. Daisy did not like that.] She pulled out a cell phone and was calling Luigi.[She had him on speed dial. the speed dial number for Luigi was 1.[How she got Luigi's number was through Mario, and Luigi got Daisy's number through Mario as well. Luigi and Daisy didn't meet each other in person, Mario told her about Luigi on her way back to Sarassaland. When Mario got back home, he told Luigi that Daisy was looking forward to meeting him he said the same thing to Mario.])

*earlier*

Daisy's father[The high king]: Daisy, I have some bad news, Bowser is trying to ruin the ball!

Daisy(crying): Oh no! If he ruins the ball, I'll never be able to meet Luigi in person!

*now*

Daisy(crying): I'll call him right away!

*beep*

*booooop* *boooooop* *boooooop*

*Luigi's cell phone rings*

Luigi: Huh? I wonder who's calling me..._! _It's Daisy! I have to answer her!

Toad(surprised): Daisy's calling you?!? This must be important to you.

Toadette(worried): Go ahead, answer her. She's sad.

Luigi(surprised): Oh. Ok.

(He opens his cell phone and when he picked up, Daisy began to speak.)

Daisy(crying): _Hi Luigi...*sniff*_

Luigi: _Hi Daisy. What's wrong?_

Daisy(crying loudly): _It's just *sniff*...Bowser's trying to ruin the ball!_

Luigi(surprised): _What?!? He is?!? That's...terrible!_

Toad: What is it Luigi?

Luigi: _Daisy, tell Toad and Toadette what's going on ok?_

Daisy(crying): _Ok.*sniff* Bowser's trying to ruin the ball!_

Toad(surprised): _!_ He is?!? That's horrible! We have to do some thing!

Toadette: You're right Toad! We have to get Mario right away!

Daisy(crying): _*sniff* It's ok, as long as Bowser and his 8 children[the most familiar, is Bowser Jr.] do not come! *sniff*_

Luigi: _I'm on my way. I'll be there ok Daisy?_

Daisy(crying): _*sniff* Ok. *sniff* Please, hurry up Luigi! Hurry before it's too late!!_

*Daisy is crying even Harder*

Luigi: _Hey, don't cry! I'll be there as fast as I can ok Daisy?_

Daisy: _*sniff* Ok Luigi. *sniff* Bye Luigi! *sniff* I'll see you in an hour or two._

Luigi: _Bye Daisy._

*Click* *thud*

Toad: We have to get Mario now!

Luigi: I got him. Hey Mario!

Mario: Yes Luigi?

Luigi: This is urgent! If we don't stop Bowser now, He'll ruin the ball!

Mario: Oh no! That's bad! I'll get Peach right away!

Luigi: That'll do bro, that'll do.

(Mario found Peach standing behind Mario's house. She was waiting for him to find her. When he found her, he told her what is going on at this point in time. Peach was horrified. When they got to Sarassaland, it was too late. Daisy was in ruins. She was crying harder than when she was talking to Luigi on the phone. She had failed to make him happy.)

Luigi: Daisy?

Daisy(crying): *sniff*Luigi? Go away! I've failed you!*sniff* Now we'll never be together! *sniff* This is all my fault! *she's crying harder* Huh?

Luigi(whispers): It's ok. I'm here now. We can still have fun right?

*bam*

Luigi: What was that for?!?

Daisy(crying): Oh my god!*sniff* I'm so sorry Luigi! I didn't know! Please don't hurt me!

Luigi: Daisy...I would never hurt you. I'd know better if I were to hit you.

Daisy: *sniff* Thanks Luigi!

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

*Luigi winks at Daisy*

*Daisy winks back at Luigi*

Daisy: The ball is about to start!

Luigi: All right!

*5 minutes later*

Daisy: Hey Luigi, do you want to dance with me?

Luigi: Sure!

(They were dancing the night away while they introduced themselves to each other.)

Luigi: I'm Luigi. Nice to meet you Daisy!

Daisy: Hi Luigi! I'm Princess Daisy, but you can call me Daisy!

Luigi: Well, I guess it's time to go...

Daisy: Yeah... Please take me with you!

Luigi: I...can't do that. Your father would get mad at me.

Daisy(crying): So? I don't care! I want to be with you Luigi!

Luigi: I want to be with you too Daisy, but I can't control the fact that you have to live here!

Daisy(crying): You don't know what it's like to feel alone in this place, to be bossed around everyday! I hate it here!

Luigi: Daisy...I know how you feel, but I can't change that. I'm sorry Daisy, but I can't take you with me.

Daisy(crying): I...I thought you were supposed to be kind-hearted, but I guess I was wrong!

(Daisy runs away crying. He tried to make her stop crying, but he couldn't.)

Luigi: Daisy! Come back!

Daisy(crying): Not until I see my kind-hearted friend Luigi!

Luigi(in a soothing tone): Daisy...I'm sorry. It's just I had to tell you the reality of things ok?

Daisy(crying): Ok...*sniff* I'll see you tomorrow then ok Luigi?

Luigi: That's fine Daisy.

Daisy: *sniff*Thanks.

*kiss*

Mario: Ahhhh? Someone's in love!

Daisy: What?

Mario: You love him right?

Daisy: That is none of your business!

Mario: Yes, you do! Admit it. You can't keep this secret of yours forever you know. Luigi, I know you love her, because I can see it in your eyes.

Luigi: Is...is this true?

Daisy: Yes Luigi. I...love you!

Everyone else: WHAT?!?

Luigi: I...love you too Daisy!

Daisy: Really?

Luigi: Really.

Daisy: Thank you!

*kiss*

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

Daisy: Bye Luigi!

Luigi: Bye Daisy!

Daisy: I'll be going back to my room now.

Luigi: Wait!

Daisy: What now Luigi?

Luigi: Daisy... I can't lie, but you're so beautiful! I mean wow! Just look at you! You look wonderful!

Daisy: Ah...Luigi...Thank you!

*kiss*

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

Daisy: Bye Luigi, my sweet!

Luigi: Bye Daisy!

(Everyone went back home for the night. and thus ends Part I. On Part II, Daisy, for the first time is able to play a Mario Party game, but Waluigi has some tricks up his sleeve that causes Daisy to get stuck on his island, then when she tries to get away, Waluigi grabs her hair and Daisy cuts it to get away from him. Will she be able to be with Luigi after what happened? You'll have to find out later!)


	2. Waluigi and Daisy's UnFateul Encounter

Hey. It's me again. This chapter explains how Daisy and Waluigi Met. Enjoy!

Nope. Don't own them.

Luigi and Daisy's Journey of Love and Sadness, Part II, Daisy and Waluigi's Encounter

*the next morning*

Luigi: Zzzzzzzz..._I wonder...will Daisy ever live with me? I'll have to find out some time soon._

Mario: Hey Luigi! Time to get up!

Luigi: Wha? Wha? Oh hey bro.

*ding* *dong*

Mario: I'll get it!

Luigi: Let me get it bro.

Mario: Ok. Whatever you say Luigi!

Luigi: Who is it?

Daisy: It's me Daisy.

Luigi: Daisy! Come on in!

(When Daisy went inside Mario's house, she was amazed. She couldn't help but stare in awe as Luigi was showing her around the house.)

Luigi: Make yourself at home, my beautiful Daisy!

Daisy: Ok Luigi.

Luigi: This house is all cool right?

Daisy: Oh my god! Now I really want to live with the two of you right now! I love this place! Thank you Luigi for showing me around your house!

*kiss*

Luigi: You're welcome Daisy!

Daisy: Can I get you anything to eat?

Luigi: Yeah.

Daisy: Like what?

Luigi: I want some pasta please.

Mario: Me too.

Toad: Me three.

Daisy: Toad?!? I think that you don't live here.

Toad: Oh. My house was wrecked.

Daisy: Oh my god! That's terrible!

Luigi: Yeah, that's why me and Mario take care of him. We're going to take care of him 'til Toadette can let him live with her.

Daisy: Oh. Well, I can cook y'know!

Luigi: I can tell! You cook really good Daisy!

Daisy: Thanks Luigi!

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

*30 minutes later*

Daisy: Breakfast's ready! Come and get it!

Luigi: Thanks Daisy!

Daisy: You're welcome Luigi!

Mario: Yeah, thanks Daisy!

Daisy: No problem Mario!

Toad: Thanks for the food Daisy!

Daisy: You're welcome Toad!

(After that, Daisy had to go. Mario had to tell her that she could play a Mario Party game. When she heard that, she was happy.)

Daisy: I can play a Mario Party game? Sweet!

Mario: Yeah, and that's not all! You can choose your teams!

Daisy: I can? Alright! Luigi, you will be my 2-vs-2 partner.

Luigi: Yes! Finally! I accept!

Daisy: Thank you so much Luigi!

*kiss*

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

Daisy: I love you sweetie!

Luigi: I love you too Daisy!

Toad: That's cool.

Luigi: Uh...Toad, you're embarrassing me!

Daisy: Ehehe! I don't care. As long as we're together ok Luigi?

Luigi: Ok Daisy!

(When they got to Waluigi Island, Daisy knew Waluigi was behind her. She ran behind Luigi. Luigi knew Waluigi was after her. Then, he took Daisy away from Luigi. She was screaming for help.)

Daisy: Luigi, help me!

Luigi: Daisy! I'm coming!

Waluigi: I think not!

Luigi: Waluigi! Let her go!

Waluigi: No!

Daisy: Wha? No! Get him off me!

Luigi: I'm trying Daisy!

Daisy: Wait, I'm almost there sweetie! Stay there ok?

Luigi: Ok Daisy.

Daisy: Hey sweetie, take the scissors from my hand and cut my hair! It's the only way to get him off of me!

Luigi: Ok Daisy. I'll do it! Let's just hope your father doesn't find out what I'm going to do to your hair ok Daisy?

Daisy: Ok. Sweetie please, hurry up! I don't want to be with him forever!

*snip* *snip*

(Daisy's hair was now short. It's as short as it is now. She now finally likes how long her hair is now.)

Luigi: Daisy! You look gorgeous! You're even more beautiful with the hair you have now!

Daisy: Thank you Luigi!

*kiss*

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

Waluigi: Shut up Green Loser!

Daisy: How dare you talk about Luigi like that!

*smack*

Waluigi: Ow! What was that for?!?

Daisy: For your information, he is not a loser! I love him!!

Waluigi: Hmph! I don't care about you! I swear, Luigi must die!

Daisy: Come on sweetie! We've got better things to do! Hmph!

Waluigi: _I hate love! Why can't I get a girlfriend? This is starting to tick me off! Oh well, Who cares about Daisy and that Green Loser anyway? I'll just kick my brother Wario's fat ass again! Yeah that'll be fun!_

(Luigi and Daisy and the others went back home. And thus ends Part II. On Part III, Daisy and Luigi go to the amusement park that Toad built;Toad's Midway Madness for their birthday[Mario Party 4 reference]. Toadette helped him create the amusement park. And then just when they thought Bowser was defeated, he comes back to try and destroy Toad's amusement park. Daisy shows Luigi around Sarassaland, her home kingdom, and shows Luigi her awesome cruiser. Luigi just loves to see her cruiser because, It is beautiful like Daisy and it is fascinating to him. Daisy also has something that she built just for the two of them. She gives it to Luigi. You'll find out later about that. Will they stop Bowser from destroying Toad's amusement park? You'll find out when I'm finished with Part III


	3. Bowser Crashes the Birthday Bash

Hey. it's BlueYoshisaurus564 again. This chapter explains how Toad and Toadette built Toad's amusement Park: Toad's Midway Madness. Enjoy!

Nope. Don't own them.

Luigi and Daisy's Journey of Love and Sadness, Part III: Toad's Midway Madness is under Attack.

*the next morning*

Daisy: Zzzzzzzz..._I wonder...will we ever be together forever? Let's just hope it will work out. Oh! Today's our birthday! I can't wait to see what Toad has in store for us!_

Luigi: Zzzzzzzz..._I don't know if I can be with Daisy forever...I have to be with her! She needs me...I must go!_

Mario: Hey Luigi! Time to wake up! Today's our birthday!

Luigi: Huh? Oh. That. Yay! I can't wait to go to Toad's Midway Madness!

Mario: Me too!

*Luigi's cell phone rings*

Luigi: Hello, this is Luigi speaking.

Daisy: Hi sweetie!

Luigi: Hey Daisy!

Daisy: Happy birthday sweetie!

Luigi: Thanks Daisy!

Daisy: No problem Luigi! Happy birthday Mario!

Mario: You too Daisy!

Daisy: I can't wait to go to Toad's Midway Madness!

Luigi: Me too! I have your birthday present ready Daisy!

Daisy: Me too! I can't wait to show you my cruiser!

Luigi: You have a cruiser?!?

Daisy: Yeah. I didn't tell you though.

Luigi: Oh. I can see why.

Daisy: It's not your birthday present!

Luigi: Oh! I get it!

Daisy: I'll see you at Toad's amusement park ok sweetie?

Luigi: Ok Daisy! I'll see you there! Bye!

Daisy: Bye sweetie! I love you!

Luigi: I you too Daisy!

*boop*

Toad: Happy birthday Mario and Luigi!

Toadette: Yeah! Happy birthday you two!

Mario & Luigi: Thanks Toad and Toadette!

Toad & Toadette: No problem guys!

*10 minutes later*

Daisy: Hi Luigi!

Luigi: Hi Daisy! Here's your present!

Daisy: I wonder what it could be? I guess it's time I found out!

*Rip*

Daisy: Oh my god! A new dress! Thank you Luigi!

Luigi: That's not all! It also comes with a crown.

Daisy: Thank you so much Luigi!

*kiss*

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

Daisy: Here's your present! Happy birthday Luigi!

*Rip*

Luigi: Oh my god! A water-bike! I always wanted these! Thanks Daisy!

Daisy: That's not all! It has our emblems, and our colors on it!

Luigi: Thanks Daisy!

Daisy: No problem Luigi!

Luigi: What can I use it for?

Daisy: You can use it to travel the Mushroom world and even take me back home without using the Warp Pipe back home!

*kiss*

Daisy: It has my love for you in it!

Luigi: You made this yourself?

Daisy: Yep! I made it just for the two of us!

Luigi: Thanks!

Daisy: No problem, Luigi!

Bowser: Gwahahahaha! Happy birthday losers!

Luigi: You...!

*Fwooosh*

Toad: My amusement park!

Luigi: Don't worry Toad! We'll stop him!

Daisy: And we'll do it together!

Luigi: That's right Daisy!

*1 hour later*

Bowser: Dang! I should've known the two of you would team up on me!

Daisy: Hmph! Why don't you go and kill yourself Bowser!

Luigi: Yeah! I'm sick and tired of you ruining our day off!

Bowser: Shut Up! I will win next time! You haven't seen the last of me!

(Bowser flees back to his castle to plot his next move. And thus ends Part III. On Part IV, Luigi won a mansion in a contest that he did not participate in. Daisy goes with him only to find Mario stuck in a painting. Will Luigi and Daisy defeat King Boo and save Mario before it's too late? You'll have to keep reading!)


	4. Luigi and Daisy Enter the Mansion

Heey! It's me BlueYoshisaurus564! This Chapter explains Luigi's Mansion and How he won it. Plus Daisy gets to go with him. I've Beaten Luigi's Mansion at Least twice so you know what I'm Doing.

Nope. Still Don't own them.

Luigi and Daisy's Journey of Love and Sadness, Part IV: Luigi's Mansion

*The next morning*

Luigi: Zzzzzzzz..._I wonder...will Daisy come today? I hope that she will be here when I wake up._

Daisy: Sweetie, time to wake up.

Luigi: Wha?

Daisy: Hi sweetie!

Luigi: Aaah! Oh. Hi Daisy! Where am I?

Daisy: My place.

Luigi: Wha? I thought I was at home!

Daisy: You were hurt. Do you not remember?

Luigi: No. Yaaa...guh!

Daisy: Hold still. This may take a while.

Luigi: Aaaagh! Somebody stop the pain!

Daisy: _!_ That's not good! Here! I got ya!

Luigi: I think I'm going to die!

Daisy: Sweetie, you're not going to die as long as I'm by your side!

Luigi: Get Mario! He knows what to do!

Daisy: (Worriedly) I'm on it!

Luigi: And hurry up! I don't want to die!

Daisy: I'll be back as fast as I can ok sweetie?

Luigi: Go Daisy!

(Daisy rushed to Luigi's water-bike and got the engine up and running. She was breaking all the laws on a water-bike that mentioned speeding, but she had a good reason. She even passed by Toad who was swimming. She had to tell him what was going on.)

Toad: Hi Daisy! What's the rush?

Daisy: If I don't get back to Luigi in time, he might die!

Toad: WHAT?!? We have to get Mario now!

Daisy: I know.

*30 minutes later*

Daisy: Mario!

Mario: Hi Daisy! What's wrong?

Daisy: Luigi might not make it!

Mario: WHAT?!? I'm on my way!

Daisy: Hop on!

*30 minutes later*

Luigi: Hi Daisy!

Daisy: Hi sweetie...

Luigi: Mario! Hey bro!

Mario: Hi Luigi!

Daisy(crying): You can't die!! You can't!!

*Daisy falls to the ground crying*

Luigi: Hey, don't cry! I'll still be there!

Daisy(crying): This is all my fault!!

*plip*

Luigi: Huh? Aaaaah!

Mario: What the...! Daisy! Look!

Daisy: Huh? Luigi! You're glowing!

Luigi: Wha? Hey! I...can move again! I can feel my heart going back up to speed!

Daisy(crying):*sniff* Sweetie! I'm so glad you're not dead! I love you so much!

Luigi: I love you too Daisy!

Daisy: Com'ere you!

(She Hugs him really tightly, but he can't breathe right now...)

Luigi: Ugh! I can't breathe!

Daisy: Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I couldn't help it.

Luigi: It's ok Daisy!

Mario: Luigi! Here. I found this in the mail.

Luigi: I wonder what it is?

Daisy: Go on. Read it.

Luigi: Wha?

Daisy: What is it sweetie?

Luigi: It says I won a mansion in a contest. But I didn't participate in that contest!

Daisy: That's odd...

Mario: Luigi, I'll meet you there!

Luigi: Ok Mario!

Daisy: Sweetie wait!

Luigi: What is it now Daisy?

Daisy: Take me with you!

Luigi: Ok.

*1 hour later*

Luigi: Well, this is the place.

Daisy: I'm scared Luigi!

Luigi: Me too man!

(When they got inside, They heard somebody crying. It was Toad. He was crying because he couldn't find Mario. Luigi and Daisy agreed to help him find Mario.)

*15 minutes later*

Luigi: Eyaaaaah!

Daisy(horrified): Aaaaaaaah! A ghost! I h-h-hate g-g-g-ghosts! Somebody save us!

Professor E. Gadd: Ha! I got you you stupid ghosts!

Luigi and Daisy: Oh thank god!

*15 minutes later*

Luigi: Well, now that I've got the Poltergust 3000, It's about time I...eyaaaaah!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* Oh no! We're tiny in an infant's room!

Luigi: I know! Wait a minute! The baby's ball!

Daisy: Ah! I see! I'll distract him, and then you'll suck up the ball and shoot it back at him. Then, I will shine my flashlight at him and when you see his heart, suck him up!

Luigi: Sounds good to me!

*10 minutes later*

Luigi: Yes! Finally!

Daisy: Thank god that's over!

Luigi(terrified): Wha? It's a-a-a P-P-Poison M-M-Mushroom! Don't touch it!

Daisy(horrified): Huh? Aaaaaah! Wha...What's going on here?!? *gasp* Oh no! I just went through this! Aww man!

*15 minutes later*

Luigi: What the...eyaaaaaah!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp*Aaaaaaaah! We're stuck in a cemetery! I-I-I h-h-hate c-c-cemeteries!

Luigi: You know what, I hate cemeteries too!!

Bogmire: Ugggggh!(Prepare to die foolish humans!)

Daisy(terrified): Wha? Aaaaaaah!

Luigi: Daisy!

Daisy(screaming): Luigi! Help me!

Luigi: I'm coming Daisy!

Daisy: Yuck! It's disgusting! Get your slimy hands off me you creep!

Luigi: Ha! Take that!

Bogmire: Agggggh!(Wha? NOOOOOOO!!!! You're going to pay for this foolish humans!)

*10 minutes later*

Luigi: YES!!!! I'm free!

Daisy: You said it!

*15 minutes later*

Luigi: Wha? Why are we on the balcony? Eyaaaaaah! B...boos! I h...hate B...boos!

Daisy(terrified): Did...you just say Boos?

Luigi(terrified): Yes!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* Noooo!!!! It's giant! And to top it off, There's no way of help!

Luigi: That's even worse!

Daisy: Aaaaaah! Luigi! Help me!

Luigi: Daisy! I'm coming!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp!* Luigi! Look Out!

Luigi: _!_ That's not good!

Boolossus: Take This!

*fwoosh!*

Luigi: (Screaming in pain) YOWWWW! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!

Daisy: *Gasp!* Luigi! No!

Boolossus: EHEHEHEHEHEHE!

*1 hour Later*

Luigi: I've Had Enough! HYAAAH!

Daisy: Luigi don't!

Boolossus: That's Right fool! Come Get me!

Luigi: YAAAAAH!

Boolossus: _What an Idiot! He Fell for my trap!_ Take This!

*Fwooooosh!*

Luigi: No-------....

Daisy: (Horrified) Luigi! No-------!

Boolossus: Take that Luigi!

Luigi: ......

Daisy: (Crying) Luigi......? Someone Help Him!

Boo: I'll Try Daisy! Luigi! Get up!

Luigi: Hm...? Wha? Wha? Boo? Is that you??

Boo: Yes Luigi, It's me. I'm stuck in a ghost proof cage! You have to get me out of here before I get killed!

Luigi: I'm on it!

*5 minutes later*

Boolossus: What? Nooooo!!!!

Luigi: Ha! Take that!

Daisy: Yes! I'm Free from that Giant Boo! Thank god!

Boo: YES!!!! I'M FREE!!!!

Daisy: You got that right.

*20 minutes later*

Luigi(horrified): Eyaaaaah!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* Oh no! We're on the roof! How are we going to get out of here? I'm scared of heights!

Luigi(scared): Me too Daisy!

King Boo: Ehehehehe! Did you actually think I'd allow you two to slip away from my grip?

Luigi(angrily): You...So you planned this all along!

King Boo: Yes I did!

Daisy(angry): You heartless...Aaaaaah!

King Boo(P.O'd): Hmph! I do not tolerate what you have done to my friends! I will fight like a true Boo! So prepare to die Luigi!

Luigi: Shut up!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* Luigi! Help Me!

Luigi: Daisy! Let Her Go!

King Boo: Never!

Luigi(really P.O'd): You make me sick! Prepare to die King Boo!

King Boo: Bring it on punk!

Daisy(worried): Good luck sweetie! Mario's counting on you!

Luigi: Thanks Daisy! I'm on it!

Bowser: Gwahahahaha! Did you actually think that I would work for him?

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* Oh no! Luigi! Look out!

Luigi: _!_ That's not good!

*Fwoooosh*

Luigi: Aaaaaah! My butt's on fire! My butt's on fire! My butt's on fire!

Daisy(frightened): *gasp* Here, I hope this'll work!

*sploosh*

Luigi: Ahhhhh! Much better! Thanks Daisy!

Daisy: No problem Luigi!

King Boo: Grrrr!!!! You must DIE!!!!

Luigi: Shut up!

*10 minutes later*

King Boo: What?!? Nooooo!!!! You're going to pay for this Luigi!

Luigi: I don't think so! IT'S MEGA MUSHROOM TIME!!!!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* Luigi! Don't do it! You could kill us all! Have you ever thought of that?

Luigi: Daisy, I have no other choice!

Daisy(worried): Ok. I hope you won't kill us all.

Luigi: I would never kill.

Daisy: I hope you're right about that.

*Luigi grows to Mega size*[The noise for that can be heard in the story. Just use your imagination!]

King Boo: What?!? NOOOOO!!!! You haven't seen the last of me Luigi...guh!

Daisy: Yes! I'm Free! Thank god!

*15 minutes later*

Luigi(crying in a fit of joy): Bro! I'm so glad to see you alive!

Mario: Same here Luigi!

*Mario and Luigi hug each other.*

Daisy: Luigi! You did it! You saved your brother from death!

*kiss*

Daisy: Luigi, I love you!

Luigi: I love you too Daisy!

*1 hour later*

Peach(worried): Mario!

*smack*

Peach(worried): Where were you? I was worried sick about you!

Mario: Oh, I was just on vacation. Why?

Peach(worried): You didn't call me back! I thought you were dead!

Mario: Relax Peach, I wasn't dead! I was in vacation in a dead zone! Ehehehehe..._Luigi! Do something!_

Luigi: _I'm trying bro! I can't seem to get Peach off my back!_

Daisy: Peach, I can't lie, but Luigi has something to say to you. Isn't that right sweetie?

Luigi: Yeah...

Peach: Spill the beans! What really happened with Mario?

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Bro! I can't lie to Peach! She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom for God's sake!

Mario: So? I'll get another slap in the face!

Peach: I won't hurt hurt you Mario. I just want the truth.

Mario: Oh. Why didn't you say so? Luigi, hit it!

Luigi: You see, It all started after Bowser tried to destroy Toad's amusement park, and I woke up at Daisy's place, only to have amnesia about where I was, how I got there, and how it happened. When one of Daisy's tears fell on my face, I was fully healed! Then, I won a mansion in a contest that I didn't even win! Talk about odd. Then, When me and Daisy faced Chauncey, The spoiled baby, he used his rattle to make us tiny!

Peach: Oh my god!

Luigi: Yeah. Then, We faced Bogmire, the cemetery shadow. Then Boolossus, Then, King Boo. And you know what's worse? Daisy always got hit by a Poison Mushroom and she always got captured there!

Peach: Oh no!

Luigi: Mario was stuck in a painting!

Peach: Oh my god! That's terrible!

Luigi: Yeah, that was pretty bad. But I did see Toad and Boo though.

Toad: He found me crying.

Boo: And he found me in a cage.

Peach: Oh. Well. I guess we'd better head back.

Daisy: Yeah. I gotta go home. My father's waiting for me.

Luigi: That's ok...guh!

Daisy: Luigi! Are you ok?

Luigi: I'm fine. I can walk.

Daisy: Your leg! It's broken!

Luigi: Wha...Agh!

Daisy: Luigi! Come on! I'll take you back to my place!

Luigi: That'll do.

*30 minutes later*

Daisy: Sweetie, I hope you feel better. I'll be in this room with you.

Luigi: That's fine.

Daisy: Well, I put a cast on your leg, so it will take at least 6 months to recover.

Luigi: Thanks Daisy!

Daisy: No problem sweetie!

Luigi: I love you Daisy!

Daisy: I love you too Luigi!

Luigi: Good night Daisy!

Daisy: Good night sweetie!

(And Thus ends Part IV. On Part V, Mario and Peach go on vacation in Isle Delfino and leave everybody else behind. This gives Luigi and Daisy a chance to be together, just the two of them. But, Tatanga returns and breaks the moment and tries to kidnap Daisy once again. Will Luigi succeed in protecting Daisy from Tatanga? You'll have to keep reading!)


	5. The Return of Tatanga

Hey. It's me again. this chapter is how Tatanga comes back and kidnaps Daisy again, but Mario and Peach are at Isle Delfino on vacation. Enjoy!

Nope. don't own them.

Luigi and Daisy's Journey of Love and Sadness, Part V: Tatanga Strikes Back

*The next morning*

Luigi: Zzzzzzz..._I wonder...am I still with Daisy? I'll have to find out._

Daisy: Sweetie...time to get up!

Luigi: Wha? Wha?

Daisy: Hi sweetie!

Luigi: Hi Daisy!

Daisy: Did you sleep well?

Luigi: No. I did not.

Daisy: Oh. I'm sorry.

Luigi: That's ok Daisy.

Daisy: Here. I want you to have this. It's from me.

Luigi: What is it?

Daisy: Look at it closely.

Luigi: Oh. It's...beautiful!

Daisy: Thanks! I got it from Toad. He owns a Jewelry Store now. He still has his amusement park. He never sold it.

Luigi: Thanks!

Daisy: No problem sweetie!

Luigi(terrified): Wha? Daisy, look out!

Daisy(frightened): Huh? Aaaaaah!

Luigi(horrified): Daisy! No!

*5 minutes later*

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* Oh no! Not you again!

Luigi: Can it be.....?

Tatanga: Heheheheheh! Do you not remember me Luigi?

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* This can't be! I thought Mario defeated you!

Tatanga: He did, but I wasn't dead!

Luigi: He's on vacation on Isle Delfino. Now leave us alone!!

Tatanga: I think not!

Daisy: Huh? Aaaaah! Get off me!

Luigi: Daisy!

Daisy: Get me out of here!

Luigi: Daisy! Come back here! Sto-------------------p!

*1 hour later*

Daisy: You heartless creep! Untie me this instant!

Tatanga: You have what I want!

Daisy: What is it then?

Tatanga: The Power Crystals!

Daisy: Sorry! I don't know what you're talking about! Luigi will save me! You just wait and see Tatanga!

Tatanga: We'll see about that!

*Back at Isle Delfino*

Mario: I hope Luigi's ok.

Peach: He's ok. He can take care of himself you know.

Mario: I guess you're right.

*Back to the Mushroom Kingdom*

Luigi(crying): I failed! I failed to save Daisy!! How can I be so irresponsible? I bet she hates me right now!!

*1 hour later*

Daisy(crying): He didn't come! He didn't come!

*Daisy falls to the ground crying*

Luigi: Daisy! I'm on my way!

*Luigi's cell phone rings*

Luigi: _Hello..._

Mario: _Hi Luigi!_

Luigi: _Hi bro..._

Mario: _What's wrong?_

Luigi(crying): _He's back!_

Mario: _*gasp* No..._

Luigi: _And he's got Daisy! I was so stupid! How could I let him capture her like that?_

Mario: _Oh no! Well, I'm having a good time!_

Luigi: _Yeah. Could you get Peach on the phone?_

Mario: _Sure Luigi! Here's Peach!_

Peach: _Hello?_

Luigi: _Hi Peach..._

Peach: _Hi Luigi! You seem down. What's bothering you?_

Luigi(crying): _Daisy got kidnapped again!_

Peach: _Oh no!_

Luigi(crying): _And it's all my fault!_

*Luigi is crying*

Peach: _Hey, it's not the end of the world! Now go and rescue her! She needs you._

Luigi: _Thanks Peach!_

Peach: _No problem Luigi!_

Luigi: _Bye Peach!_

Peach: _Bye Luigi!_

*click*

Luigi: _Daisy, I'm coming. Hang in there!_

*30 minutes later*

Luigi: Tatanga! Let her go!

Daisy(crying): Sweetie! Thank god! I'm so happy to see you!

Luigi: Same here Daisy! Same here.

Daisy(crying): I knew you'd save me!

*kiss*

Luigi: I know.

Tatanga: Grrrr!!!!

Luigi: Tatanga...prepare to die!

Tatanga: Bring it wimp!

Daisy(horrified): What? Aaaaaaaah!

Luigi: What know?!?

Daisy(screaming): Luigi! Help me!

Luigi: Wha? Daisy! No!

Daisy(horrified): *gasp* No! I'm stuck inside a crystal! Get me out of here!

Luigi: Daisy!

Tatanga: YES!!!!

Daisy: NOOOO!!!! I...can't breathe! I...might die!

Luigi: GRRRRRR!!!! You'll pay for this Tatanga!!!!

Daisy: Good Luck sweetie! I'm counting on you!

Luigi: Thanks Daisy!

*30 minutes later*

Tatanga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I can't be defeated again!

Luigi: YES!!!!

Daisy: I'M FREE!!!!

*1 hour later*

Luigi: Good night Daisy!

Daisy: Good night sweetie!

(And thus ends Part V. On Part VI, 6 years has passed by for Luigi and Daisy as the story comes to a close. The story's almost over!)


	6. The Final Battle!

Hello. BlueYoshisaurus564 here. This is my FINAL chapter for my 2nd Story! I hope you enjoyed the ride so far! Enjoy!

Nope. I do not own them.

Luigi and Daisy's Journey of Love and Sadness, Part VI: The Final Battle!

*6 years later*

Luigi: Well, I guess I gotta go. Daisy needs me.

Daisy: Hey Luigi!

Luigi: Hey Daisy!

Daisy: It's been 6 years since I've been in here!

Luigi: I know!

Daisy: I can live with you now sweetie!

Luigi: That's great!

Daisy: It's all thanks to you sweetie!

*kiss*

Luigi: No problem Daisy!

Bowser: Gwahahahaha! It's been 6 years since I've been defeated!

Luigi: Bowser!

Daisy: *gasp* Oh no! I thought Mario defeated you 6 years ago!

Bowser: He did. But it's no use now! He's not here!

Mario: Don't be so sure!

Bowser: You again!?! Ugh! How many times do I have to fight you just to beat you?!?

Mario: Like I said, I'm everywhere.

Bowser: Ugh! I'm outta here!!

Luigi: Oh no you don't! You're not getting away!

Bowser: Meet me back in my Castle. Then we will fight. The time has come for the final battle!

Luigi: We'll be there!

*10 minutes later*

Bowser Jr. : So, It's all out in the open isn't it?

Luigi: Bowser Jr, what are you doing here?

Bowser Jr.: So, you're interested in Bowser Jr. aren't you. Last time you didn't even give a dang!

Luigi: I did?

Bowser Jr: Yes, and now we're going to do it again!

*Bam*

Luigi: Aagh!

Bowser Jr: Look! Do you like it?

Luigi: Uh...I don't know

Bowser Jr.: Pick something or I'll blow your brains out!!

Luigi: I like how...it looks...like a koopa.

Bowser Jr.: Thank you for the complement!

*Luigi is crying hard. Daisy rushes to him. Boo knocks on the door. Luigi then stops crying*

Boo: Hey! Everything ok in there? I heard shouting.

*Click* *click*

Bowser Jr.: Pikachu, answer it. Tell him yes everything's fine.

Pikachu: Yes Boo. Everything's fine.

Boo: Oh. ok. Good.

Bowser Jr.: Make fun of him.

Pikachu: What?

Boo: What?

Bowser Jr.: Do it! Say hahahahaha you can't walk!

Pikachu: Hahahahaha you can't walk!

Boo: What's that supposed to mean?

Bowser Jr.: I bet you can't kick a fly!

Pikachu: I bet you can't kick a fly!

Boo: That's not very nice Pikachu.

Bowser Jr.: Neither is King Boo!

Pikachu: Neither is King Boo!

Boo: Well, I gotta give you that one.

Bowser Jr.: Now tell him you always thought he was handsome.

Pikachu: I've always thought you were handsome.

Boo: Well I gotta tell you Pikachu, I'm relieved to hear that. Please tell me if you see any sign of Bowser Jr..

Bowser Jr.: Tell him hahahahaha just kidding about the handsome thing.

Pikachu: Oh come on! It meant a lot to him!

*click* *click*

Pikachu: Hahahahaha just kidding about the handsome thing.

Boo: Ah. Well, I'm kind of disappointed. I needed that boost today. Alright, I'll see you later.

*5 minutes later*

Bowser Jr.: Daisy, I'm hungry! Get the chicken out of the fridge!

Daisy: Ewww! Why would I want to listen to you?

*click*

Daisy: Alright! I'll do it!

Bowser Jr.: ...Wait a minute! You could've drugged this! but I'm no fool! Pikachu! Taste this!

Pikachu: Are you out of your mind?!? (Jeez! It's just Chicken! Or is it??)

Bowser Jr.: Go on, taste it! You're the Guinea Pig!

Pikachu: Daisy, he's got a gun.

Daisy: Look, I'll do it. How about that?

Pikachu: Well, he kinda asked me.

Daisy: Well yeah, but Pikachu, I'm not sure.

Pikachu: I'm willing to do this for all of us.

Daisy: I'm not sure.

Toad: I'll do it.

Yoshi: Hey Mario! Just checking in...

*Bang*

Yoshi: Ah!

Luigi: Holy crap!

(Yoshi slides down the wall covered in blood with a worried look on his face. Everyone rushes to him)

Pikachu: Bowser Jr. you killed him! He's dead!

Daisy: Oh my god! Oh my god what are we going to do?!? Oh poor Yoshi!

*tears are streaming down Daisy's face*

Luigi: It's alright Daisy! He's in heaven now.

*10 minutes later*

Bowser Jr.: It won't be long before the police find out Yoshi's disappearance. Green dinosaur gone missing, my god the media will be all over that! Alright! If I see Peach and any cops following me the Pikachu gets it!

*1 minute later*

Bowser Jr.: Get in! Come on! Drive! Drive! Drive!

*30 minutes later*

Pikachu: The MWIA(Mushroom World Intelligence Agency)? How do you expect to get in?

Bowser Jr.: You'll need MWIA credentials Pikachu.

Pikachu: I'm not going in...

*click* *click*

Bowser Jr.: Pick a name for yourself!

Pikachu: Koopa Hooligan.

Bowser Jr.: Ugh! Not that one. I used to have a Koopa Hooligan living underneath my bed.

*5 minutes later*

Pikachu: What exactly are you looking for?

Bowser Jr.: According to my schematics, it should be right in here.

Pikachu: The MWIA Mother computer? Why are we here?

Bowser Jr.: This is it Pikachu! My plan for world domination is about to come to fruition!

*crack*

*boop* *boop* *boop* *boop* *boop*

Pikachu: Bowser Jr.! For god's sake they already know we're here! What're you trying to do?

Bowser Jr.: Once I locate the proper code sequence this terminal will allow me to access the world's power grid! Once the satellites are under my control the entire world will be subject to me and my dad's whims!

*beep*

Bowser Jr.: Go away you mushroom! No one likes you!

Boo: Bowser Jr.! Open up in there! I know you're in there. I will break down the door!

*Bam*

*click*

*BSHHHHHHHHHHHHHN*

Luigi: What the...Aah! The power's off!

Daisy: *gasp* Who would do such a thing?

Mario: I bet Bowser Jr.'s behind this!

Peach: Mario! Where are you?

Mario(lighting a flashlight): I'm right here Peach.

Peach: Mario! There you are!

Mario: *Grrr!* Bowser Jr. will not get away with this!

*10 minutes later*

Reporter: We interrupt this program to bring you a special message from the new Presidents of the world!

Bowser Jr.: Greetings loyal minions!

Bowser: Gwahahahaha! Yes! You are now under my control!

Daisy: *gasp* Bowser and Bowser Jr.?

Hammer Bro: Oh my god!

Boo: What the heck?

Toadsworth: Good gravy!

Pikachu: Mmfh! Get me outta here! Mario! Luigi! Toad! Dry Bones! Daisy! Get me out of this prison!

Luigi: ! Pikachu! No!

Daisy: *gasp* They got Pikachu!

Peach: No... This can't be! How could he get through the MWIA? It's highly secure!

Toad: *Grrr* He will pay for he did to Yoshi!

Dry Bones: Boo failed to arrest him?!?

Mario: *Grrr* I should have known Bowser was behind this!

*30 minutes later*

Bowser Jr.: Pikachu come here. I want you hear my address for St. Bowser's Day! I'm unveiling new laws that I've passed.

Pikachu: Screw you! I don't want anything to do with you and your dang laws especially Bowser!

Bowser Jr.: Oh just take a look will you?

Pikachu: *uh!* You're banning straight to video TV Shows?

Bowser Jr.: Absolutely! I mean look at this! Bowser's Talk Show?!?

*5 minutes later*

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Greetings Unwashed slaves. The following laws will go into effect immediately. From this day forward, all of the Mushroom World's Lightning Bolts must come from Pikachu!

Luigi: WHAT!?! That's insane! That's just torture!

Pikachu: Wha? What do you think you're doing? Aah! Gh! No! Gah!

Luigi: Oh my god! That's not good!

Daisy: *gasp* They're going to kill him!

Peach: *gasp* I can't watch!

Pikachu: GUH!!!

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Well, we got all the Lightning Bolts we needed!

(Pikachu is covered in blood. Angry.)

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Also, as I've had quite enough of Peach. Anybody who sees Princess Peach must throw Fire Balls at her! And finally, If anyone uses the terms regardless, A whole another, or All of a sudden shall be sent to a Death Camp!

Luigi and Daisy: *GRRR* That is ENOUGH!!!! Peach! We will not stand for this!!!! Someone brought Bowser into this world, it's time that we take him out!

Peach: How in the world are you going to do that...Aah!

Toad: Sorry Peach.

Peach: It's ok Toad. You're a good boy following the law. But you Toadette, you're going to jail!

*30 minutes later*

Bowser Jr.: Well, I guess it's time to kill you!

Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Daisy: I don't think so!

*the window shatters*

Pikachu: Luigi! Daisy! Mario! Peach!

Luigi: Bowser Jr.! Your reign of terror has come to an end. We will not stand by while you and Bowser make innocent people suffer!

Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Bring it on dirtbags! Time for me to finish what we started anyway!

*Luigi pulls out a Machine gun an fires it. Imagine what a machine gun would sound like. use your imagination*

Bowser Jr.: *flip* agh!

*the machine gun stops. Bowser Jr. brings out two pistols and fires them. Luigi does the same.*

*bang. This sound continues until Daisy is behind the table and Bowser Jr. is behind the couch. Daisy refills the pistols. Bowser Jr. does the same.*

(Meanwhile Mario and Bowser duke it out. So far Bowser's winning.)

*Daisy and Bowser Jr. shoot their guns at each other in mid air in slow mo. then. when they get to the ground. Their guns were empty. Daisy brings out a rifle. Bowser Jr. kicks it away. Bowser Jr. is beating up Daisy. Daisy is trying to fight back, but Bowser Jr. throws Lightning Bolts everywhere. Luigi and Pikachu dodged, but Peach and Daisy got hit*

Peach and Daisy(screaming): Aaaaaah!

Luigi: Peach! Daisy! No!

Pikachu: *GRRR* That's IT!!!!

Peach and Daisy: *gasp* No! Not again!

Luigi: *GRRR* You will pay for THIS!!! Enguarde!

Bowser Jr.: Bring it!

*Luigi and Bowser Jr. are having a sword fight. Meanwhile Pikachu's charging up energy. he's still covered in blood.*

(Meanwhile back with Mario and Bowser, It was the climactic finish that Bowser was looking for. But it was taking longer than Bowser expected.)

Peach and Daisy: Go Luigi! Pikachu's counting on you!

Luigi: Thanks guys!

Peach and Daisy: No problem!

Bowser Jr.: Ha! *Fwoosh!*

Luigi: NEGATIVE ZONE!!!!

*BSHNNNNNNNN*

Bowser Jr.: What the...guh!

*booom*

Luigi: Aaaaaaah!

Peach and Daisy: Aaaaaaah!

Pikachu: Dang it!

*Peach and Daisy were back to normal. They were relieved*

Peach: *click* *click*

Bowser Jr.: Go ahead Peach! Do it! Shoot me. Shoot your rival Bowser Jr.!

*sksksksk*

Peach: I can't do it! I would never kill!

Bowser Jr.: Well that works out perfectly because I can kill you! Say hi to Yoshi for me! Oh and Tatanga.

Mario: Peach! No!

Bowser: Yes! It's about time! Hurry it up son!

Bowser Jr.: I will dad!

Peach: Mario, I love you.

Mario: I love you too Peach!

Pikachu: PIKAA...CHUUUU!!!!

Luigi: Go Pikachu!

*Pikachu is attacking with Volt Tackle. That's what he said. Electricity is crackling everywhere and then Pikachu attacked with one final Mushroom World destruction-like Blackout. Bowser Jr. is covered in blood. Luigi finally kills him with one Mario Finale-like cannon blast. Bowser Jr. was dead. Meanwhile, Mario shot Bowser. Bowser was dead also*

(Mario rushed into the room where Luigi was. Everyone was covered in blood and they hugged each other. Then, they went back home to clean themselves up. And thus ends Part VI. The story comes to a close when Daisy says to Luigi that she would marry him in the end. Luigi accepted. Mario and Peach got married as well. As for Bowser and Bowser Jr., who knows? Maybe they're not dead and they are stuck in another part of the Mushroom World unfound. Toad and Toadette get married as well. Pikachu stays with Luigi and Daisy. And that's basically about it.)

THE END

Please R&R the whole Entire Story. thank you!


End file.
